


Truce

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: The Wetnurse [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt Party Reply: The Wetnurse series; Rodimus/Soundwave/Springer- Truce</i>
</p>
<p>Future.<br/>Springer isn't exactly happy there is a Decepticon sharing their quarters, and Rodimus only wants for everyone to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt Party. Reply to the prompt: Rodimus/Soundwave/Springer- Truce

“I still can’t believe you trust him,” Springer grunted as he held Hot Rod -- no, Rodimus Prime, he needed to remember that -- close to his frame. The two of them were sitting or rather, cuddling on a couch in the new Prime’s quarters. From time to time, the green mech threw dirty glances in the direction of the berthroom, which was now occupied with a sleeping mech, thus why him and his lover had relocated into the main room.

Rodimus stopped nuzzling against his neck, leaning back with serious optics. It was a far cry from the youngster had initially fallen in love with, but the Wrecker found it endearing all the same. “Why shouldn’t I? He did surrender willingly, and he never hurt me…”

“But he kidnapped you! He held you captive for almost two stellar cycles! He took you and worse, he took our Sparkling hostage!” the green mech ground out, trying not to speak too loud. Even without the Cassettes around, and even in recharge, Soundwave was rumored to have excellent audio receptors. That was one perk of being a Communication Officer, if one had to guess. “Our Sparkling, Rodimus!”

“Yeah, I know,” the younger mech sighed softly.

Springer wasn’t deterred the slightest. “Do you know how worried sick I was during all that time? Not knowing what was happening to you, or what the ‘Cons might have done to you and the sparklet? I couldn’t see your body change as he grew, I couldn’t be here to sooth you when you were sad or worried, I couldn’t even be here physically for his emergence!”

That had stung more than anything else; having to watch, helplessly, over a livestream, as Hot Rod screamed and panted on a medical berth, legs in stirrups and surrounded by Decepticons as the Sparkling came. At least that blue Seeker had seemed to know what he was doing… But Springer knew he could never forget the way Soundwave had stood next to Hot Rod, holding his hand quietly, a strong mech to whom the younger ‘bot deferred and looked at for reassurance. That had been supposed to be him, slaggit!

The worst part, though? Springer couldn’t even hate Soundwave. Not fully. Sure, the mech had kidnapped Hot Rod… but he had also given him back, in excellent health, just like Flamelight. And Hot Rod… Rodimus… He actually seemed to like the Decepticon TIC. Which was damn puzzling. Then again, so did Flamelight, but in the Sparkling case, it was more understandable. A Sparkling couldn’t help but get attached to the mechs who first cared for him, be they his Creators or not. For a while, Springer had worried his Sparklings wouldn’t properly bond to him, given how little time he had spend around the young Spark when it had still be in gestation. To his relief, Flamelight had recognized him almost instantly… but he still tended to look around to try and see Soundwave, being disappointed to only see Blaster.

At least, until Soundwave came to the Ark.

“Springer… he isn’t so bad, you know. Not next to most of the ‘Cons left today, at least,” he pointed out to pacify his lover. Springer grimaced. Ever since Galvatron took over, it was true most Decepticons were heading for the deep end. Next to them, Soundwave was quite sane -- and so were his Cassettes. Which was why the mech was currently residing in Rodimus’ own room after having been ‘captured’.

Well, allowing himself to be captured to hide the fact he had pleaded for asylum on his behalf and those of his Cassettes and wanted to defect was more like it, but only a handful of mechs were in the known so far. Rodimus gently kissed him on the lips. “I know you don’t like him much, Springer, but come on; give him a chance. For me?” he added after a beat of silence, looking pleadingly at the older mech.

Springer bit his lips. What could he answer to that, aside of nodding reluctantly in agreement? He didn’t like Soundwave but, he supposed, he could make a truce with him.


End file.
